Emperador y Esclavo
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Si, aquella era la relación que tenían. Akashi era un sádico sediento de amor, Midorima un masoquista que aceptaba migajas tansolo para saciar su hambre de placer.


EMPERADOR Y ESCLAVO:

(Oneshot AkaMido)

 **Si, esta vez solo AkaMido, me olvidaré del otro Akashi por un momento.**

 **Para el Mes MidoAka Hispano**

 **Tema 2: Pasión/Sueños**

 **Advertencias: Erotismo fusionado al angst y AoKuro no correspondido.**

Nunca había especulado cuál era su relación actualmente, se había dicho que serían enemigos y que no podrían volver atrás por más esfuerzo que empeñase. El Akashi por el que habría dado lo que fuera ya no existía, no estaría con él nunca más en la vida pero aquello era algo de lo que todavía no se hacía a la idea, quizás fuera por amor, porque fue serio con él desde el inicio, nunca consideró su compañía algo pasajero como el noviazgo de dos niños ansiosos por probar nuevas experiencias. Su mejor amigo le había pedido que lo olvidara incontables ocasiones porque Takao llegaba a ser bastante insistente cuando algo le provocaba dolor de cabeza, aunque Midorima solía hacerse sordo con el tema para evadir todo lo que él le decía -y casi gritaba- ya que no era nada más que la verdad; verdades que no se dignaba aceptar aún después de todos estos años que estuvo separado del destino de Akashi. Estaba consciente de que acercarse al pelirrojo le causaba daño, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no le importaba humillarse a pesar de que siempre se consideró un hombre con orgullo y dignidad. El joven emperador también gozaba parte de la culpa después de todo, porque lo buscaba sabiendo de antemano lo vulnerable que era Midorima a su lado. Bastaba con el simple echo de que dijese su nombre con esa suavidad, que siempre tocó en su punto debil, para hacerlo derrumbar las barreras que alzaba alrededor de su persona. No necesitaba de maniobras extremistas para llegar hasta él y hacerlo responder de manera positiva a lo que quería, lo había convertido en alguien completamente susceptible a lo que demandara con su presencia, lo había hecho leal como un perro sin haberlo entrenado pues es natural para los perros sentir amor incondicional por su "dueño" por el simple hecho de existir

—No son mis intensiones volver contigo— le aclaró la primera vez que rozaron el asunto mientras tomaban una taza de té en aquel lujoso local de alimentos exóticos, luciendo tan inmutable, tan seguro de sí mismo como el hombre del que Shintaro se enamoró —No se trata de nada personal, simplemente no podría pretender que nada sucedió y empezar de nuevo

—Yo tampoco considero conveniente para ninguno de nosotros dos volver a como eramos antes— declaró Midorima empujando sus anteojos hasta casi tocar la punta de sus pestañas, serio y casi indiferente —No lo dije con esa intensión en todo caso

Akashi liberó una sonrisa de alivio que había estado reteniendo, sorprendiéndose de lo incomodo que se había sentido hace unos instantes cuando Midorima sugirió que lo acompañara a visitar cierta librería que solían frecuentar cuando todavía mantenían una modesta relación, sin duda alguna los recuerdos y las sensaciones no se olvidaban con tanta facilidad

—Lo siento, he dicho algo fuera de lugar

—No te disculpes, fui yo quien te incitó a eso

—Fue divertido mientras duró pero todo eso ya pasó y no considero rentable el acudir a sitios que puedan hacernos recordar esos días

—Estoy de acuerdo— Shintaro asintió, tan incomodo como avergonzado por encontrarse atrapado por la consecuencia que su torpe invitación había provocado y al instante consideró que aquel no era su dia de suerte, después de todo ya le había sido advertido en el conteo matutino de Oha-Asa; el entorno fue más callado por un tiempo hasta que la voz de Akashi volvió a escucharse, esta vez trayendo consigo un acento galante que Midorima casi creía olvidado y el cual no esperaba escuchar de nuevo cuando tantas cosas han sucedido entre ellos

—Pero... supongo que puede ser suficiente para nosotros hacer esto, ¿no?

Akashi se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal que les distanciaba, un movimiento que el peliverde no se esperaba pues -aunque no había muchos clientes ocupando el resto de las mesas- nunca creyó posible que Akashi fuera a accionar de forma tan impulsiva, aunque sospechaba que pudo estarlo planeando desde que lo invitó a cenar por medio de aquel inusual mensaje de texto, asegurandole no tener mejores asuntos que atender en su apretada agenda laboral. Y fue así como se besaron por primera vez luego de su innegable separación, enterrando los recuerdos y enfocándose al presente sin que existieran más hilos rojos que los ataran a una promesa, no era que quisieran volver a sufrir un segundo desprendimiento doloroso pues no se besaban para ser atados a un destino incierto u absoluto, mucho menos para buscar ser perdonados por todo lo que hicieron en el pasado. Si, aquella era la relación que tenían. Akashi era un sádico sediento de amor, Midorima un masoquista que aceptaba migajas tansolo para saciar su hambre de placer. Sabían perfectamente que no podían estar juntos cuando todos sus sentimientos ya se habían terminado pero seguían alimentando el fuego que los guiaba a unirse carnalmente en medio del torbellino que figuraba su pasión. Accedían a torturarse de tal manera tansolo porque conscientes estaban de que a la larga esto no les haría ningún bien ni les beneficiaría, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Sabían que el estar juntos los iría destruyendo poco a poco hasta que ya no quedara nada qué entregar a sus futuras parejas pero lo disfrutaban con tanto goce que incluso resultaba enfermizo. Meterse bajo la piel contraria, gemir su nombre de las maneras más vulgares e indecentes posibles les ponía a temblar de satisfacción mientras sus cuerpos se friccionaban, empapándose de sudor y llegando al orgasmo con increíble rapidez; embestidas violentas o dulces, no importaba, alcanzaban el paraíso igual porque habían tenido intimidad bastantes ocasiones antes y conocían muy bien aquello que a su acompañante le gustaba así como también sus debilidades en la cama.

Aquello inició como si de un contrato con el diablo se tratara solo que, en lugar de vender un alma para alimentar con ella a los espíritus demoníacos del infierno, vendieron su cuerpo cual juguete sexual a cambio de tranquilidad para sus mentes atrofiadas por el estrés y la necedad de mayor orden en sus vidas. Midorima se dirigía a él para disipar la angustia que aún habitaba en su corazón así como Akashi lo buscaba para marcar territorio a donde no pertenecía. Todo fue tan confuso pero igualmente claro y visible ya que no les importaba dañar al sujeto que montaban para disipar frustraciones ni tampoco preocuparse por los pensamientos contrarios que chocaban al momento que eran sorprendidos por el orgasmo. Eran como animales y eso lo mencionó Akashi la segunda ocasión que se regalaron un beso, el cual no se suponía debía presentarse al no ser una pareja, por lo que las caricias dulces y tratos especiales debían reservarlos para sí mismos. Sin embargo, ese besó brotó de quién sabe cuál recuerdo mientras pretendían no estar compartiendo saliva o semen contra la piel de su antigua pareja y arruinando las oportunidades que podrían tener de encontrarse con otra persona fuera de esa habitación privada

—El ser humano forma parte del reino animal debido a ciertas características que compartimos con otros seres vivos— le recordó Midorima ante su comentario —Por lo tanto no es raro que nuestros instintos sexuales estén por debajo del apareamiento para las especies que buscan reproducirse. Muchas veces como humanos no poseemos ni siquiera esa intensión, seguimos nuestros instintos porque es parte de nuestra naturaleza lo que no significa que seamos primitivos

—En ese caso, somos como bestias; monstruos que pueden crear su propia forma de vida al margen de las leyes naturales— declaró el pelirrojo apartándose del rostro de Midorima para evitar besarlo en un siguiente momento de debilidad impulsiva. Shintaro lo miró o eso intentó al no traer puestos los anteojos —Es una mejor definición para nosotros, ¿no lo crees? Quiero decir, a diferencia de los animales, yo puedo disfrutar de tenerte sometido sin que haya un objetivo provechoso ademas del placer, algo que los animales sienten pero no con la malicia y perversión que adopta un ser humano. Ciertamente el poder observar tú rostro sin los anteojos es algo deleitante para mi...— Akashi movió sus caderas entonces, arrancando de los labios del peliverde un sonido estrangulado el cual pronto conllevó gemidos, aquellos que la garganta de Akashi siguió a los pocos segundos de mantener el mismo ritmo —Shintaro... quiero que intentes obligarme a pensar lo contrario... obligame...

Como respuesta, solo los jadeos de Midorima hicieron eco en sus oídos, acercándose cada vez más e inevitablemente volver a unir sus bocas entre sus alientos agitados. Besos que descendieron a solo roces cuando el cansancio llegó a sus cuerpos y la hora de marchar a sus vidas diarias se acercaba. Shintaro tendría que excusarse con su mejor amigo por llegar tarde al encuentro que tendrían con sus antiguos superiores de equipo y Akashi debería inventar el mejor pretexto para no ser atropellado por preguntas innecesarias de parte de sus actuales camaradas, no quería que su relación con Shintaro pasara a los rumores y alguien creyera que habían vuelto a ser la pareja de antes.

—Actualmente, hay alguien con quien me gustaría intentar una relación formal— le dijo Akashi un día, interrumpiendo el silencio del ambiente y con ello la ardua lectura que Midorima había estado llevando después de que finalizaran su encuentro. Habían decidido darse un tiempo para volver a sus vidas normales así que la asistencia de Midorima a Akashi le fue grata para externar lo que estuvo rondando su cabeza pasados los partidos de verano en este nuevo año prometedor

—¿Se trata de Kuroko?— cuestionó el peliverde sin darle una mirada, empujando sus anteojos con inusual fuerza esta vez y por ende dejando entrever el acento ácido que no pudo ocultar del todo en su voz

—Eres muy perceptivo— rió pero dejó pasar por desapercibido aquello de lo que inevitablemente se percató —No hace mucho tiempo me enteré de que en realidad no posee ninguna clase de relación amorosa con Kagami Taiga así que pensé en invitarle a salir uno de estos días

—¿Y piensas pretenderlo sin detenerte a pensar en cómo reaccionarán los demas? A Aomine no le va a gustar eso

—¿Crees que Daiki tendrá el valor de intemponerse en mi camino? Debemos ser realistas, Shintaro. Daiki jamas ha mostrado interés hacia Tetsuya en este sentido, solo anda detrás de chicas superficiales o que gocen de algún atractivo físico, por lo tanto no creo que signifique un obstáculo a vencer en mi objetivo de ser la pareja oficial de Tetsuya

—Sin embargo, Kuroko sí ha manifestado cuánto interés tiene hacia Aomine, así que tú lucha no será con Aomine en general sino con el propio Kuroko y sus sentimientos

—Sabré manejarlo— asintió con suavidad, regresando a la cama para poder tomar asiento en un extremo de la misma muy cerca del peliverde —Aunque agradesco tú preocupación, no siempre tengo la oportunidad de verte exasperado por escuchar un solo nombre. Estoy consciente de que Tetsuya y tú jamas se llevaron bien desde nuestra época en Teiko

Midorima se tensó, incomodo de que el pelirrojo se hubiera percatado de tal cosa pero, pese a que era cierto que el peliceleste y él nunca tuvieron una relación estrecha, su actual golpe de celos provenía más de la pasada Winter Cup cuando Seirin venció a Rakuzan y Akashi aceptó un apretón de manos que al lanzador de Shutoku le negó

—No le guardo ninguna clase de rencor a ese chico, pero supongo que ya es algo natural dado que Acuario y Cancer no son compatibles

—Es más que solo eso, ¿acaso no fue él quien rechazó tus sentimientos cuando descubriste que te atraían los hombres?

—Por lo que veo sabes mucho del tema— dió como única respuesta el más alto, fingiendo volver a su lectura, aunque con desinterés evidente —¿Fue por eso que te acercaste a mi aquella vez? Si así fuera tendría sentido

—En parte, a decir verdad me daba curiosidad escuchar el punto de vista de un hombre que gusta de otro. Esos sentimientos, aunque fueran pasajeros, sin duda existieron por una razón involuntaria y era eso lo que me atraía

—¿Fue tú primer fetiche?

—Yo no lo llamaría de esa manera. Es más como un gusto por experimentar las sensaciones que la otra persona transmite en un momento de tristeza, alegría, enojo... — con esta palabra le dirigió una mirada al peliverde, quien no la correspondió y se limitó a mantener los ojos sobre el libro que sostenía —... fue por eso que me acerqué a ti, lucias tan molesto que no parecías haberte declarado a alguien y, como amigo, era mi deber consolarte de algún modo

—Me besaste. Hasta donde sé, esa no es la manera correcta de consolar a un amigo, ni siquiera si él lo pide

—Aún así, no te negaste

Midorima cerró el libro, propiciando el sonido de un golpe seco, mostrándose un tanto exasperado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación actual

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Akashi?

—Busco asegurarme, comprobar cuán importante era yo para ti en aquel entonces— declaró, su voz ahora inyectada de frialdad, mecánica como cuando debe mantener el control de un partido o alguna estrategia de suma importancia —No pienso arruinar mis planes sin haber tomado en cuenta cada una de las posibilidades y riesgos que estas conllevan. Como sabrás, no es de mi agrado el perder

Midorima respiró profundo, como si tomara fuerzas de su debida tranquilidad para estos casos pues no serviría de nada perder la calma en ese momento en que su pasado con Akashi podía ser borrado de sus pesadillas de una vez por todas

—Eres tan importante para mi como lo eras en aquel entonces, con la diferencia de que ahora no es de mi incumbencia lo que quieras o no hacer con tu vida— mencionó al termino de varios segundos mientras inspiraba profundo. De alguna manera, aquellas palabras lograron causar un efecto extraño en el vientre del pelirrojo, un sentimiento frío y cálido parecido a la nostalgia. La mirada de Shintaro al fin había enfrentado a esos ojos dispares que le asechaban con real atención, soportando la presión y dándole a Akashi entender solo con esta que ya no podría llegar a controlarlo —Aún así no podré ayudarte mucho si necesitas de un cómplice ya que no pienso colaborar para engatusar a Kuroko y hacerlo cumplir con todos tus deseos

—No era mi intensión pedirte que lo hicieras— aseguró dejando que una sonrisa invadiera su expresión ahora más relajada, permitiendo a la quietud volver a invadir el sitio hasta el momento esperado para que ambos debieron excusarse con despedidas cordiales y continuar la rutina de vida que les aguardaba del otro lado de la fina puerta de madera que, horas atrás, fue su pase a culminar la pasión que habían tenido prisionera.

A partir de ese día Midorima y Akashi dejaron de frecuentarse, como si el haber conversado sobre los intereses personales del pelirrojo hubiera creado una barrera que les impidiera acercarse demasiado, aunque se vieron tantas veces como la Generación Milagrosa decidía organizar reuniones (en los que mayoritariamente fue obligado a asistir por Takao para acompañarlo a él) y en los nuevos partidos escolares a los que sin duda asistían. Midorima disfrutaba de ver a el pelirrojo jugar con tal vigor en la cancha que casi podía olvidarse que siendo rivales probablemente una vez más los destrozaría, sin embargo no se evitaba hablar ocasionalmente de sus virtudes durante el juego, más cuando lograba ser absorbido -como muchos espectadores- por la intensidad del partido. Y fue durante esos enfrentamientos que, huyendo del bullicio de las multitudes, Shintaro terminó topándose de frente al único rival con quien nunca había querido toparse pese a estarle agradecido por haberle mostrado la verdad. Kuroko parecía estar regresando de tomar aire junto a su cachorro, el cual no dudó en ponerse a ladrar cuando lo visualizó.

Midorima no culparía al destino cuando alguien lo cuestionara, en su horóscopo decía que tendría que toparse tarde o temprano con esta situación en la que no sabe si odiar a Kuroko por pedirle hablar con él u odiar su objeto de la suerte por perderse en un momento tan importante como ese pero no pensaba alejarse de esa extraña oportunidad por escuchar relatos que su ex-capitán no le ha contado y cuyos rumores evitó para demostrar que no le interesaba esta relación cuando en realidad siempre quiso estar al tanto de ella

—He hablado mucho con Akashi-kun últimamente...— inició Tetsuya luego de que no mediaran palabra desde que se habían encontrado y de estar cercanos en llegar a los vestidores de sus respectivos equipos —Incluso me ha invitado a diversos lugares, sitios que cualquier persona consideraría un gusto demasiado exótico para realizar una cita. ¿Sabes porqué está haciendo eso, Midorima-kun?

—¿Acaso no es obvio?— cuestionó el más alto acomodando sus anteojos con cierta molestia pues consideraba estúpido que Kuroko viniera a preguntarle a él por los planes de Akashi, ¿quién era él para saber cada paso en sus conquistas de todos modos? —Akashi siente interés hacia ti. No veo porqué debas preguntarme algo que ya debiste comprobar hace días

—Lo sé pero no es eso a lo que me refiero... — aseguró ganándose un suspiro por parte del peliverde que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por fingir que el tema no le interesa en demasía. Nota que el peliceleste a bajado la mirada con tristeza, aunque con su rostro inexpresivo apenas puede asegurarse de que esa actitud es real —Akashi-kun pretende aparentar que todo está bien pero sé que lo está solo en apariencia. Desde nuestra primera cita me he percatado de algo...

—¿Qué es?

—Creo que Akashi-kun no está siendo serio, intuyo que algo se lo impide

Midorima bufó, desviando la mirada de Kuroko aunque esta nunca estuvo atenta a su silueta desde el principio

—¿No será más bien que tú no quieres que él sea serio?— hubiera actuado con menos brusquedad pero la indecisión de Tetsuya lo estaba enojando, ¿qué más esperaba obtener si todo la atención de Akashi había sido robada por él al grado de que el chico confesara anhelar ser su pareja? Le habría gustado decírselo en la cara pero no se rebajaría en hacerlo ya que «se convencía» aquello no le importaba. Sin embargo, Kuroko no era ningún estúpido y poco le tomó darse cuenta de lo celoso que Shintaro se había puesto en ese momento aún si el interesado no le gustara admitirlo frente a nadie

—Midorima-kun, me gustaría saber si todavía sientes algo especial por Akashi-kun— el peliverde atinó a ahogar una replica después de que sus miradas chocaran, Kuroko lucía decidido, seguro de que lo que había presenciado con sus ojos celestes era la realidad —Me rehusó a ser intermediario en sus conflictos

—No digas estupideces. ¿Porqué serías un intermediario si ya no hay nada entre nosotros?

—No estoy de acuerdo, no importa que no tengan más una relación a la de antes, sé muy bien lo que ustedes dos sienten. Lo he visto

—Deja de entrometerte en estos asuntos, no es algo que tú tengas derecho a solucionar

—No quiero— replicó el peliceleste sin siquiera pensar en lo que esto provocaría. Midorima se había encontrado a un paso de perder la paciencia y esa bomba de emociones que había estado conteniendo explotaría a la mínima provocación que Kuroko infligiera. Era un hecho que el estar juntos y hablar de alguien influyente en sus vidas actuales como Akashi formaría el terreno adecuado para que alguno de los dos soltara el primer ataque ofensivo, el primer daño emocional —Sé muy bien que no me corresponde a mi juzgar la situación por la que están pasando pero, creo que tengo derecho de opinar al respecto, ya que Akashi-kun me ha involucrado de alguna manera

—Me sorprende que seas tú quien lo digas siendo que a pesar de tanto tiempo continuas persiguiendo los sentimientos de Aomine

La simple mención del moreno logró congelar a Tetsuya junto a todas sus palabras pues no había esperado que Midorima se lo recordara, y es que era cierto que seguía amando a ese hombre sabiendo de antemano que este jamas lo correspondería, ya fuera porque jamas se había dado cuenta o porque no le interesaba estar con él de esa forma. Herido, inclinó la cabeza reteniendo sus lagrimas, soportando el dolor que no le era desconocido pero tampoco menor a cuando lo experimentó por primera vez porque, aunque este amor jamas había sanado, decidió quedarse a su lado y vivir con ello hasta que el cuerpo lo permitiera

—Aomine-kun y yo somos diferentes. Nosotros jamas hemos cruzado la linea que rodea a una amistad, nada permanece ni nada ha avanzado... — a cada palabra pronunciada Kuroko sentía estarse desgranando justo ahí, justo enfrente de Midorima quien no había hecho más que observarlo en silencio y un tanto turbado por lo que había dicho sin pensar —... por eso, aún creo que tú y Akashi-kun no deberían usar a otros para su beneficio, no importa que crean haber perdido ese afecto que los unía, estoy seguro de que se equivocan

Cuando Kuroko levantó la vista y enfrentó a la mirada esmeralda de Midorima, esta dejó al lanzador de Shutoku completamente desarmado. Solo se miraron por unos momentos, algo que al peliverde le resultó eterno, como si consumió horas y horas pese a que había sido durante dos únicos segundos, tiempo suficiente para volver hacerlo exasperar

—Que estupidez— fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse y desaparecer por los corredores, vigilado por la insistente mirada del peliceleste quien no pretendía ceder ante su indiferencia ni tampoco rendirse por lo que fuera que sucedió allí.

Todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad para Shintaro, no le llegaron noticias de Kuroko intentando algo ni tampoco Oha-Asa le advirtió de posibles turbulencias, así que por varias semanas se dio a la tarea de relajarse cuanto pudiera. Una escandalosa visita de Takao le hizo pensar en la tranquilidad, en lo mucho que se estaba ordenando su vida, ya que si su amigo no le chismeaba sobre problemas colectivos que involucraran a la Generación Milagrosa podría decirse que las cosas estaban en su debido lugar. Ni siquiera le inquietó que Akashi lo llamase una tarde para pedir su asistencia pues incluso parecía haber leído su mente de celebrar la ocasión con un poco de intimidad.

Al poco tiempo volvieron a encontrarse, Midorima le había facilitado una taza de humeante té con leche y una pequeña cesta de galletas como acompañamiento. Están en casa de Shintaro -ocupando la sala- y la cual había quedado para ellos solos tratándose de un día de negocios para los padres de Midorima y las practicas de piano de su hermana menor, por ello no se evitan gastar el rato con una conversación intelectual sumamente interesante y compartir puntos de vista sobre algún libro que leyeron anteriormente pero la armonía se destroza cuando han quedado en silencio y la voz compuesta de Akashi hace una revelación que nada tiene que ver con lo que han conversado a fondo hasta ese preciso momento

—Tetsuya me rechazó

Por un instante no hay respuesta, el suceso ha tomado a Shintaro desprevenido y no logra procesar la información con la rapidez que le habría gustado utilizar

—Ya veo...— no tuvo el valor de agregar nada más

—¿No me preguntarás el motivo?— cuestiona Akashi un poco ofendido por el desinterés de su acompañante

—No consideré que quisieras hablarlo realmente

—El hecho de que lo mencione es suficiente prueba de que necesito hablarlo con alguien

—¿Y quieres que aún así te lo pregunte? Bien, ¿Porqué te rechazó?— tal no había sido de la manera en que el pelirrojo esperaba que Shintaro formulara su pregunta pero tampoco poseía ánimos para atreverse a ser exigente

—Me dijo que no quería estar con alguien que piensa en otra persona

—¿Y eso es verdad?

—No lo sé...— admitió Akashi formando una sonrisa —Tal vez sí estuve recordando con frecuencia a un ajeno cuando me acompañaba de Tetsuya pero no al grado de actuar tan obvio para que él se percatase de ello

Midorima bufó por lo bajo, tomándose por sarcasmo lo que Akashi le decía, después de todo el ligero gesto burlón que adornaba sus facciones parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas

—Si. Kuroko suele ser tan observador que es molesto

—Sospecho que más que observar, estaba tratando de lograr algo cuando me explicó sus razones del porqué esta relación no funcionaría

—¿Ah, si?— el peliverde acomodó sus anteojos, sintiéndose un poco tenso

—Pero aún haciendo esta clase de jugadas, estoy seguro que estima demasiado alto— hizo una pausa para beber de su taza el liquido dulce y deleitarse con su consistencia mientras escogía sus mejores palabras para continuar —Si él cree que haciendo esto hará que admita la derrota debe ser más idealista de lo que creí que era

Al oír semejante declaración hizo a Shintaro sentir que había perdido concordancia en algún punto de la platica pues no comprendió del todo qué relación poseía una cosa con la otra

—En otras palabras, eso quiere decir que no te rendirás con él, ¿cierto?

—Lo que quiero decir es que no me rendiré contigo— al fin el peliverde comprendió aquello de que se trataba pero solo levantó la vista y la conectó a esas pupilas que llegarían a embelezarlo si tansolo no evadiera sus encantos —No son mis intensiones volver, por eso no intentaré nada para que seas completamente mio, no es eso lo que quiero

—Lo sé— asintió volviendo a desviar su atención, dejando descansar sus dedos sobre el contorno de sus lentes negros, ocultando tras ese gesto una tenue pero innegable sonrisa de satisfacción —Ninguno de nosotros...

Aclarado el asunto, los dos volvieron a sumergirse en temas de política y obras literarias sobre ámbitos diversos. El tiempo avanzó con normalidad y ellos no rozaron de nuevo algo relacionado al amor o siquiera a la amistad pues la felicidad que tenían ni siquiera se comparaba con la oportunidad de volver a ser los mismos de antes. El hilo rojo del destino, aquella conexión que se decía unir a las parejas predestinadas ya había sido roto para ellos y no podría volver a tejerse aunque lo intentaran. Era la culpa de Akashi o quizás del mismo Midorima, no importaba ahora pues aunque estuviera roto eso no significaba que podrían escapar de sí mismos y que fueran libres de tomar la mano de otra persona.

Sabían a la perfección que no podían estar juntos y que su compañía era más una condena que una bendición pero, siendo dos mentes enfermas, gozaban de la soledad que se transmitían al momento de besarse.

FIN

 **Notas Finales: ¿Qué les digo? Tenía curiosidad por romper a mis amadas OTP's asi que terminé rompiendo a dos de ellas en un solo fic. Soy mala. Ademas siempre sentí curiosidad por lo que pasaría si el hilo del destino de una pareja se rompe y fue entonces que me formulé lo siguiente:**

 **Al romperse este hilo, el amor que sienten se detiene pero ya que es tú pareja predestinada, ¿no tendría más sentido que hayas perdido tu oportunidad de ser feliz? Por lo que, aunque no poseas sentimientos vivos por ese alguien, de algún modo masoquista debería brindarte tranquilidad estar a su lado. Te hace daño pero sientes la necesidad de estar con ella porque cuando intentas amar a otra persona terminas jugando hasta que te aburres y la abandonas vilmente (?) No sé... algo así concluí.**


End file.
